You Are My Soul
by A Lonely Dreamer
Summary: Mikaela Hyakuya moves to Nagoya from Shinjuku City with his parents. Alone and in a place he doesn't want to be he feels empty inside, inwardly dreading his new school: Nagoya High. Mika has no idea that maybe it isn't him who needs to be saved from the lonely, empty void that can be life. Yaoi, boyxboy pairing, rated M for mature scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

We own nothing except for the plot. All characters are owned by their creators and the cover image used does not belong to us either. Please message me for info on the cover image, all credit belongs to the rightful owner of it, not us.

 **Authors' Note:**

You read that apostrophe right! This story is a collaborative effort between xXDark AceXx and myself! Why Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the End? Well, xXDark AceXx is an incredibly talented Kingdom Hearts ff writer and a good friend of mine and he recently told me about this manga/anime called Owari No Seraph… I checked it out… and loved it… So he suggested that we combine our efforts (and his talent) and create a ff story together and here it is! The first of two actually, we have many, many ideas for this pairing and the manga/anime is so full of boyxboy emotions it's hard not to be inspired easily…

Without further rambling, here's the first chapter!

 **Chapter One: An Angel Comes to Town**

As if being forced to move cities, leave behind friends, school, his Kazoku team; hell just leave behind the only life he knew in Shinjuku City, Mikaela Hyakuya was now being lectured by his parents yet again over the dangers of irresponsible sex on an already depressing trip to their new home. Yeah, okay, that was not awkward at all.

'Using lubricants makes it a lot easier to pen-'

…

'-And condoms don't really take any pleasure awa-'

…

'Now there are… toys that some people, both boys and girls- I mean- men and women! Since you're a young man now, Mika!-'

…

'Just remember to sanitise it after every use is all!-'

' _Kill me already'_ Mika desperately pleaded in his head.

Yeah, sure, he can't really blame them, after all they just cared and worry about him, but then again he couldn't help but feel a bit… uhm, attacked. After all they had never had these conversations before he came out to them. So he's gay and suddenly the whole damn world is plagued with AIDS? Fan-fucking-tastic.

Oh, don't get him wrong, to be fair they had been taking it very well for the most part but they had gotten right into the awkward part. Y'know, the one when all of the 'I love you anyways' have been said, and then they try to be good parents by giving you advice when they clearly don't know whack shit about it… about anything…

Well, he guesses he should be thankful; after all they were trying to be supportive -albeit in the most awkward way conceivable-, not every guy was this lucky. All in all everything went pretty smoothly, especially if you consider how they found out. His coming out was… well, less than ideal; as it turns out, the cliché scene when one's parent's walk in on someone watching porn is way more embarrassing than you would think, especially if it happens to be gay porn while you're still in the closet… were in the closet at the time anyway.

'Dad, please! Stop!' Mika covered the cringe on his face with his hand hoping that he would somehow disappear into the warm leather seating behind him. Like, seriously! It would've been fine if they would've taken the awkward silence approach rather than the awkward conversation. He was the kind of guy who found calm in little silly things, like simply watching the highway road pass by next to his window, watching as mountain melted into suburb and suburb merged into skyscraper. But apparently even that was too much to ask for.

'Nonsense we need to make sure you know this stuff!'

'We aren't trying to scare you, Mika. Sex is an important part of any relationship! And in a whole new city maybe you'll find a nice boy you want to share that experience with-'

' _Oh my fucking god, shut up, shut up, shut up!'_ Mika's scrunched forehead conveyed that better than any words could as he covered his bright, electric blue eyes with his hands.

'AIDS is a real danger, Mika. In fact I once knew someone-'

Seriously, what year do they even think this is!? Hell, even twelve year olds probably already know this stuff now days. Innocence is dead, thanks a lot Internet.

Mika began bashing the back of his head off the leather upholstery slowly and very dramatically.

'We just care about you, son.'

'So you decided to take my friends away from me as a show of that care?' Mika decided that he had been silent enough speaking barely above a whisper, but his father Shinya proved, yet again, to have a freakishly unnatural sense of hearing… the man's reflexes and intuitiveness were legendary amongst anyone who knew the Hyakuyas.

'Oh, c'mon Mika! I'm sure you'll get to love this city if you give it a chance!' Shinya's upbeat manner directly confronted his broody son's upset.

To be fair, they were really making a push to get him to like this new city, this new life and he knew that this new job offer was something that his dad couldn't simply turn down, it was a life-changing opportunity… in this particular case that sentence took a very literal sense though. However, Mika, in his normal, none-pissed-off-to-high-heaven mood was incredibly intelligent having inherited all of his father's attributes AND more. Mika appreciated that although he had no say in the matter whatsoever, his parents had had the decency to sit him down, be honest about the move and try and make him feel like part of a decision he really had no say in.

'Aren't you bored of that god-forsaken town where nothing ever happens?' Mika's hardly-aging father asked in the hope that he could turn the tables of the conversation.

The Hyakuyas were jokingly referred to as vampires by their many, many friends back in Shinjuku City. The trio, Mika, Shinya and Sayuri were that family you saw on the street that one time and WISHED you could be despite not knowing them at all. They could have been absolute psychos, which they weren't, but even still without knowing them they one hundred percent had that magnetism some people have where every pair of eyes is powerless to do anything but stare in awe.

Shinya Hyakuya, even in his late forties, was absolutely stunning. The man looked like he was in his late twenties – not a wrinkle or crow's feet in sight -, five-foot eight inches, blue eyes, slim but incredibly muscular from his days a champion Kazoku fighter. The man was a god to behold with his blond hair barely reaching his chin and an adorable parting that left one side of his face gracefully covered by several bangs of hair.

Sayuri Hyakuya, childhood-sweetheart of Shinya and now wedded partner, defied the word "beautiful" and made it her own. Five-foot four inches, long, light brown hair with matching eyes. After she birthed Mika she immediately returned to her usual, perfect, slender form. There wasn't a woman alive in Shinjuku city that could match both her beauty and her optimistic, enthusiastic, generally lovely personality. Like Shinya, she had the looks of someone under the age of thirty.

They say that having a child takes the best of both parents, combines them and produces something better than both of them, right?

Mikaela Hyakuya… well, you looked at his family and thought ' _damn I wish my family had that type of atmosphere'_. Mika… Mika was the centrepiece of that desire. Whilst his family were collectively referred to vampires as a friendly joke, Mika was seriously nicknamed "Angel". At five-foot five inches the young man now aged sixteen had chin length blond hair like his father… but unlike Shinya, Mika's hair seemed to glow a colour brighter than blond naturally and this was accentuated by the bluest of bright, deep blue eyes that would occasionally seem to charge with a blue fire of electricity. Slender and toned, Mika had been turning heads since the ages of twelve though he had never returned anyone's gaze even once. No, his would-be-suitors, if he had allowed them to even get THAT close, would have to do with the legendary "Angel" smile that appeared once in a blue moon from the angelic boy, and it was worth waiting for if you managed to catch even a glimpse of it… it had the power to make hearts beat faster, blushes to grow further and throats to become dry deserts. But he was also a bit of a loner despite being the undisputed Kazoku champion of Shinjuku High.

Mika couldn't help but scoff at his father's words; that god-forsaken town was his home! He liked being an angel with a family of vampires…

'I swear, Sweetie, you'll love it in Nagoya, it's a much bigger city with more things to see and do" Sayuri chimed in as Shinya manically nodded his head as he drove, keeping an eye out for Mika's soon-to-come revert to optimism.

'You're gonna love the new house, your new room is huge" Shinya continued looking at him from the mirror. They were really trying and to be honest Mika felt like the biggest dick for giving them the cold shoulder, they had always been great with him. Truth be told, he wanted to like this new city, he wanted to be okay with all of this, but then again, one cannot simply leave behind the only life one knows, the hometown that had sheltered him… raised him, and "be okay with it"

'The school you'll be attending to is one of the bests in the state! You can make a bunch of new friends!'

Psssh, why did Mika somehow expect her to say something like that?

'I already had friends' the youngest in the car mumbled under his breath as faint memories of Lacus and René back at central city plagued his mind. He smiled with fondness at those. Even when Lacus was being totally depressing and René was being a selfish tool, damn it, they were still Mika's best and only friends!

Perhaps his parents misunderstood that smile as one of approval at their words… they persisted, knowing their son would crack soon.

'You'll be glad to know that they also have a Kazoku team." Shinya had a smug smile plastered across his face as he turned in his seat and saw Mika's attempt at holding a miserable face finally cracking.

Mika's heart seemed to ease slightly… maybe there would be some pleasure to find at this new school after all… as long as the fuckwit jocks kept out of his way that is.

'Kazoku, huh…?' Mika mumbled chin resting on his palm as he stared out the window of their luxurious family car at the sprawling open streets of Nagoya suburbs.

Shinya's smile grew wickedly like a wolf when he realized he had his son in the bag, at least for the time being, and that he would be able to eventually convince him that maybe, just maybe, this change could be good for him.

'Are we cool, then? Think you can try and find a way to be happy here?' Shinya pressed in a fatherly "you have no choice but I love you so please, please be happy way".

Mika let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and took note of how the weight on his shoulders that he hadn't even noticed seemed to shrink as he sighed. A very faint smile crept its way onto his lips. No matter how hard he tried he could never stay mad at his parents for too long, after all they hadn't done this just for themselves but also for him too, he knew that, he can't really give them any hate for wanting a better life for all of them. If things worked out in the new Nagoya branch of Kerr Biomedical Incorporated then the Hyakuyas would be destined for endless fortune, that much had been promised in a contract to Shinya: an absolutely unearthly amount of money to head the new branch of KBI as "Nagoya co-CEO" and lead it into the future with success. Shinya had seemed especially excited by who he would be working with alongside, someone equally as renowned as him for their expertise.

'Yeah I guess.' The younger, blond Hyakuya decided that he would take a small jab at his pride and give this place a chance, it's not like he had any other option to begin with, he really did know that. He looked out the window and allowed his mind to open up to the beauty of Nagoya, all the way from the hills that surrounded the city to the central skyscrapers that almost broke into the clouds themselves. Even with them though, Mika took in that Nagoya looked more… friendly than Shinjuku ever did. Whilst Nagoya scraped the sky, Shinjuku poured pollution up to the heavens and laid waste to all manner of nature… maybe this was symbolic for Mika… maybe this could be a sign that things in Nagoya would be more… beautiful… than they were in Shinjuku, the place, the people, the school? At least in the weekend before he started at Nagoya High he could dream such a thing. Maybe this school would be okay… maybe everyone here was just… nice…

The trip lasted just a few more minutes, or perhaps it just felt like it? At which point did the ridiculous countryside estates turn into suburbs? By the time he noticed they were already parking right next to a fairly big house, definitely bigger than their last one.

He didn't like it.

Okay, maybe was being a hard-ass again but he always preferred the small, cosy, homey feeling of a traditional family home. This just might be a bit more difficult than he originally expected when every little thing reminds him he's not a home anymore, that this is supposed to be his new home, somehow that made his stomach churn. Still, he had promised that he would try, so he put up his best smile and tried to go along with it

'What do you think?" Mika felt a heavy hand over his shoulder reassuringly, he looked up to see his father smiling proudly at the new Hyakuya household.

'It's erm-… big, I guess'

Shinya chuckled at the obvious state of his son, was Mika really this easy to read? 'Come I'll show you your room'.

That wasn't much of a request as it was more of an order since the elder man was basically pushing him through the house without giving him any real chance to check the insides of the residence, he just vaguely remembers going up some stairs, he had been too busy trying not to trip on the stairs to notice anything anyway.

'And here it is!' Shinya excitedly opened the door for his son who disconcertedly looked at the huge empty space.

Yeah, this place was gonna look barren as fuck, at least he had a window now, regardless he tried to lighten up the mood a bit. 'I'm gonna want my bed over there' he pointed at a distant corner 'and my desk there' the opposite corner 'and- uhm… no, that's about all I have actually…' Mika ended on a flat note realising that maybe it was just him who made the space barren… was the room soulless, or was he?

'We'll get you some furniture' Shinya waved his hand walking to the window to open it, Mika followed him closely behind with his hands on his jacket's pockets, 'and that's Nagoya' the older man beckoned out into the city before them down the hill, not a particularly bad view, in fact, even Mika had to admit that a hilltop view of the entire city at least added something to the soulless room… soulless him. Maybe he could explore Nagoya more over the weekend, the place was clearly sprawling with just as much green as concrete, and even some blue amidst the green which was nice to see.

'Hmm, I think I have dirt in my eye' Mika practically demanded as he rubbed at nothing, afraid to admit he might like it here, 'would you close window, this city's not exactly pretty to look at, Dad.' Mika lied.

His dad smiled and ruffled his hair tugging it slightly 'just come help me unload the truck Mr Miserable Angel'. Mika groaned at his father's lame attempt at a cutesy nickname for him.

The younger Hyakuya, now alone in his bare room, returned to the window and once again looked out upon the wide expanse of city that was his new hometown. For the first time in his life Mika felt truly small, he had grown up in Shinjuku City and the city had practically grown up with him in some ways… but this was terrifying… for the first time in his life, Mika felt… alone… and… empty…

Somewhere… in another part of the cityscape that Mika looked upon, there was another looking out their bedroom window thinking the exact same thing. Though that person had grown up in Nagoya, their emerald, green eyes had forgotten how to sparkle like they used to… another soulless soul… another fallen angel…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, please enjoy the second chapter of xXDark AceXx and I's collab. Please do leave a review so we know where to improve/where we're going right with it all. As always we own only the plot, no characters or items, those are the property of their respective creators/owners.

 **Chapter 2: Emerald-Green Eyes**

Blackout curtains. Mika NEEDED blackout curtains. The blue-eyed boy had ended Friday night on a much happier note than the day had started with. New home, new city, new school; Mika had promised to give these things his most optimistic approach.

That approach was meant to be a relaxed weekend of exploring Nagoya with his parents during the day and sampling good eating spots at night. That had come to a screeching halt the second 5am hit on Saturday morning and Mika discovered that his room faced east. The boy was a light sleeper as it was and thus had spent Saturday and Sunday in such a tired, crotchety state that neither Shinya nor Sayuri had dared put any more pressure on their already irritated teenage son. They mainly feared he would be in too foul a mood to try and make friends on his first day at Nagoya high… it's not like Mika was totally unbearably moody when tired or anything… like, to the point where his sarcasm and cynicism reared their heads…

Leaving Mika with his thoughts, unpacking and takeaways of his choosing had settled the moody blond boy down and restored his optimistic strategy. Unfortunately, his new curtains had been a nightmare to find in town so Shinya had had to order them and would only be delivered by Wednesday… which meant that Nagoya High was about to feel the wrath of Sleepy Mikaela Hyakuya.

Having almost broken his new front door in half with a ferocious slam, Mika made his way to school, half dragging his feet so he would never actually get there, half walking at speed so he wasn't that stereotypical late, new kid everyone laughed at as they busted through the form-room door. GPS apps were a life saver.

'Positive, be positive. Remember, there's a videogame in it if you can make just one friend… one… that's all.'

After about twenty minutes of walking Mika had reached his destination. Suburb streets had merged into busy residential areas with shops and cafes as Mika made his approach to the front gates of Nagoya High.

The school, Mika had to admit, was highly impressive. You didn't need the Hyakuya natural gifts to understand that such an old, grand reception entrance meant several things: money, investors, high grades, sports teams, musical talents, future subject leaders and hot-housed education. In other words, if you couldn't fulfil expectations, you couldn't attend Nagoya High. This didn't faze Mika one bit, all of his grades were sky-high, his favourite subjects: English, Maths, Geography and Biology were stratospherically-high; there was no need to mention his transformation from so-called 'angel' to 'devil' in Kazoku.

A long, straight path led to the reception, Mika's first port-of-call, but Mika was glued to the spot.

Student entrances ran parallel further down the main building on either side with what seemed to be key-coded-locked doors, and because Nagoya always had pleasant weather students were all over the grassy areas on either side of the main path set out for none-students.

Varying ages between thirteen and nineteen filled the massive expanses of the front of the school… it was daunting… so many big groups of friends, so many new faces… why couldn't he just simply run away? Could he just catch a train to Shinjuku right now? Tiny beads of sweat appeared along Mika's brow as his face became heated and that numb, adrenaline-fueled sensation set over his body and he began to swallow unconsciously.

'No, Nagoya will not break me this soon…' the blond resolved taking a deep, calming breath and making small, shaky steps

Mika finally passed the threshold of Nagoya High and boldly followed the empty gravel path to the door marked 'Reception' in the fanciest cursive imaginable. He was so intent on his target and not allowing the flooding fear and anxiety rush over him that Mika couldn't possibly notice the various reactions to him.

Other students, mostly aged sixteen as well, though some held an age gap of one or two years, immediately snapped their heads to follow Mika with their eyes. Mostly girls, but there were a couple of guys here and there with raised eyes as well…

Though it sounds peculiar to imagine so many heads snapping to Mika, these students weren't zombies or vampires thirsting for new prey or whatever other fantastical nonsense an imaginative would come up with. No, that wasn't it, in fact, perhaps Nagoya wasn't so different to Shinjuku after all… though Mika was oblivious to it at that moment.

Eyes were following and heads were turning because perhaps the most beautiful human being any of the students at Nagoya had ever seen in their lives was walking purposefully towards the main school reception, which meant only one thing, this angel of a boy was a new student… Chiselled facial features, electric-blue eyes and fluffy, blond hair immediately set Mika apart from all other. Somehow the boy on the gravel path managed to transform the standard black blazer, black trouser, white shirt and grey tie uniform into some sort of model shoot.

Whispers and giggles could be heard everywhere but Mika was way to concentrated on his target to pay them any attention.

Passing through the massive aged-oak doors, Mika was greeted by a reception desk forwards and to his left where a woman with brown hair and an immaculate skirt suit sat. Mika approached the desk.

'H-' Mika barely began.

'Mikaela Hyakuya, please have a seat over there.' The pretty woman pointed towards the white sofa seating area behind him across the blood-red carpet. 'Deputy Headmistress, Miss Sangu will be with you shortly.' A smile that only a Hyakuya could pick out as fake accompanied her words.

'Thanks.' Mika nodded, turning on his heel to sit down where he had been instructed to.

Now that Mika had the chance to notice, the splendour of Nagoya High was once again on show. A trickling waterfall cascaded down a wall adjacent to Mika's current seat, it was as impressive as it was painfully pretentious. A marble coffee table occupied the centre of the seating area with various school publications spread across it, most of them headlining achievements of students. This school stirred something in Mika's stomach but he wasn't sure what exactly was making him feel so uncomfortable.

Was it that the pressure placed on students here was worse than he had expected? If so, what were the students like? By the laws of nature not every single kid in this school was some sort of genius, were they? Or a genius and a superstar athlete? Or musician? Or debater? What the hell were the teachers lik-

'Mikaela Hyakuya.' An incredibly sharp, feminine voice cut through Mika's internal thoughts like a sword through the air. The voice belonged to Aoi Sangu, a woman with blond ponytail and an impeccable skirt suit of charcoal grey.

'Y-yes that's me, Miss Sangu.' Mika wasn't sure why he had stuttered when he had been so confident about his academic rapport earlier.

Miss Sangu looked Mika up and down with the grimace of someone who had just seen a case of domestic violence in the street: utter distain and caution for how she should proceed.

'Follow me.' She barked with no trace of kindness.

Mika said nothing as he followed the curt woman past the receptionist and into a corridor. They must have walked in silence with Miss Sangu in the lead for a good ninety seconds before reaching a grand door with several patterned windows allowing visibility into the office. Miss Sangu opened the heavy door with ease and entered without either checking to see if Mika was still there or hold the door for him.

'Sit.' She commanded with another grimacing look.

Mika obeyed, placing his hands neatly in his lap with his legs straight. The blond boy knew immediately to make eye contact and maintain it despite Miss Sangu's clear dislike for him.

'Mikaela Hyakuya,' She began without looking at the transfer file in front of her, Mika gulped audibly. 'I understand that you're not just an average straight A student, but the type of student that frequently achieves full marks across the subject bored?' She posed as a half-question.

'Y-yes, that's correct, Miss Sangu.' Mika almost mumbled trying to lighten his face with a smile.

'Do not, ever, mumble in my presence again, do you understand, Mikaela?' The ferocious woman barked with a terrible scowl.

'I-…' He understood right away what kind of woman he was dealing with; the impeccable dress and hard-ass attitude told him she did not like to dick around one would immediately think she was just being a bitch for the sake of being one, yet the slightly tired look on her face, the lack of passion in her eyes and the annoyed expression she made every time she pursed her lips together told him right away this wasn't on her- not entirely anyway… Call it Hyakuya intuition but somehow he thought she was being pressured as much as any other student here 'Y-Yes of course!' Mika replied almost too quickly shifting the weight in his legs uncomfortably, hoping he hadn't stayed quiet for too long, maybe the whole exchange went faster than he thought as she didn't seem to mind, surprisingly enough

'Excellent. I'm glad you understand orders. That puts you in a stronger position for this interview than you were in whilst mumbling.' Miss Sangu's voice almost seethed with venom.

'I-interview?' Mika replied with as much confidence as possible. Immediately realizing how bad an idea it was to have just questioned that.

'Correct, Mikaela. Whilst you may have been offered a place at this prestigious school under the supreme leadership of Mr Hiragi, I should remind you that this school is not for most children. That is what you are after all, a child who needs to bear in mind that this school will soon be the number one school in the entire country, and under Mr Hiragi I believe the world.' Miss Sangu's eyes rolled and her voice heightened upon the words ''Mr Hiragi'', clearly she was an avid fan of the mysterious headmaster.

'O-of course, I apologize, I should have realized by how marvellous the reception area and exterior of the buildings were, Miss Sangu, I understand perfectly how prestigious this school is. I am very pleased to have been given such an opportunity.' Mika spoke according to volume regulations, ordinarily he was nothing close to a suck-up, in fact he had to bite his tongue at the end to keep himself from throwing out a remark that would give away the slight hint of sarcasm on his previous statement, but this situation was more serious than he could have ever imagined.

Miss Sangu's harsh scowl reduced as she almost cocked her head in approval of his ass-kissing.

'Wonderful. I see you do understand what today means for you, most students currently enrolled forget themselves on occasion so this is indeed a pleasant start. Now, you regularly receive subject prizes, you've won academic competitions with ease including science Olympiads and writing essays. Correct?' The terrifying woman maintained constant eye contact as she spoke, challenging Mika's resolve.

'Yes, that's correct, Miss Sangu.' Mika replied without backing down.

'You've also captained Shinjuku High's Kazoku team for three years between the ages of thirteen and sixteen earlier this year and under your captainship you've held a total of six regional championships, two national championships and were undefeated during five open-challenge tournaments. Correct?' The woman's voice had… miraculously turned much less hostile at that moment.

'Yes, that's correct, Miss Sangu.' Mika gulped after answering.

'At this school all students are expected to participate in extracurricular activities. I believe it is in your best interest to join our Kazoku team. There will be try-outs after school at 4:10pm exactly in the sports hall on the west side of campus, you will be there. Do you understand?' Miss Sangu definitely wasn't actually asking a question here and Mika knew it.

'Of course, Miss Sangu, it would be my honour to try-out for the team, thank you for bringing try-outs to my attention.' Mika responded in the most ass-kissing tone imaginable, he figures he would play by his rules- not like he has any other option to begin with- but if he can get away with doing what he likes and please this people, then he will take it.

'Wonderful. Your headteacher and our leader Mr Hiragi and I will be making an appearance at some point to view this year's team. Our past two years have been an uncharacteristic disaster in the art of Kazoku, you will change that.' Mika noticed how cold her eyes had gone at the mention of ''two years'', was it her disappointment in the shame she felt it brought to a school she clearly adored… or was there something else…?

Mika was unable to find the answer to that question as he was promptly given his timetable and shoved straight through the office door, past reception, down a flight of stairs and into the giant quad that sat as the centre of Nagoya High. Trees of all rarities as well as flowers that were clearly unnatural to this region were set out in fancy patterns with fountains and groups of benches for students accompanying them.

'Room E105…' Mika mumbled to himself… thank-whoever Miss Sangu hadn't heard him mumble, the very thought of seeing that woman again so soon made Mika's insides scream. Mika might have been born gay, but women like Miss Sangu certainly didn't help the matter, she was frightening to say the least Mika mused.

Looking on the map key Mika realised ''E'' stood for ''English Department'', so his form room was ground floor, room five in the building on the opposite end of the quad… great.

.o0o.

Rumours - thousands of rumours, were flying around Nagoya High by the time Mika made his move across the quad. Some were that a male model had joined the school, others were that the lead singer of a boyband had gotten a place, and some were as blunt as ''holy shit some fucking hot guy's just gone into reception''.

It only required Mika to hear the first of those three example-rumours for him to work out that his worst fears had come true: Mikaela Hyakuya was about to become an 'angel' again…

True hell.

Since so many students were already looking at him as he walked across the quad in his specifically designed ''I don't give a crap'' cool-guy walk, Mika decided to use this opportunity to scout out what the students at Nagoya High were like.

Smack!

Ooof.

Mika recoiled slightly and looked down a few inches to see that a chin-height brunet boy with browny-green eyes had just collided with him as he had been looking around. The blond was in mid-scowl, ready to demand an explanation when he realized this boy's face was streaming with tears, his nose was running and his cheeks were burning red.

The boy looked so pathetic Mika's expression immediately changed to one of shock rather than annoyed-slash-angry. In fact, something tugged inside Mika's chest as he saw just how exposed and vulnerable this boy looked.

'A-' Mika tried.

'S-s-sorry.' The boy sniffed miserably as he returned his gaze back to the ground and hurried off in the opposite direction to where Mika was heading.

'Wow, Crowley, they were right! Look at that face!'

Mika lifted his gaze towards a trio not too far away on the left grassy flank of the quad. The one who had spoken was fairly tall and blond, she stood beside an even taller male who leant easily against the trunk of a tree. Another female was also present rounding off the trio; it was her who spoke next.

'Pff! Forget that! Check out that ass!' The other female added.

A low hum was the only response Crowley would give as his intense stare met with Mika's own.

Mika was off put by the roguish comments of Crowley's companions. Crowley on the other hand was tall, ruggedly handsome and had an interesting combination of red and brown hair styled into a pleasant platted ponytail, and unlike the two girls beside him hadn't immediately offset Mika; maybe it was the small, faint and playful smile he threw at his direction, perhaps it was because he didn't immediately stare at him like a piece of meat but he honestly didn't' seem like a bad guy…

Nah, those guys weren't too bad, even the crude one… Shinjuku High had some real dicks in its ranks.

Speaking of dicks, Mika noticed that a centre of the quad by the biggest fountain was dominated by both the most beautiful pink trees he had ever seen, and also by a large group of lounging students: the popular kids. Mika groaned internally knowing that because of hedgerows he would have to take the path around the fountain and thus come into close contact with said group.

This was going to be hell, the group had already noticed him approaching, Mika kept his eyes mostly hidden behind his luscious, blond bangs.

A boy with a brown ponytail silently nudged a purple-haired girl as Mika approached the group lounging by the sides of the fountain. She immediately sat up and devoted her attention entirely to Mika.

'Oh. My. God… thank you…' the girl whispered breathlessly as the blue-eyed boy walked ever closer. Mika was determined not to give any eye contact to a single one of them, these weren't the type of friends he was looking for, he knew that without needing to give them a chance.

A boy with pink hair and glasses looked up from whatever he was reading, made a note that everyone was staring at the passing blond kid and went back to what he was doing whilst mumbling 'stupid schoolgirls… stupid boybands…'

Mika was about to make it out of the fountain hotspot as he passed by the largest group of cool kids, all of whom were clustered around a duo sat directly on the fountain's edge. Mika recognized by the way they held gravitational court with others that they were the king and queen bees of the school, that much was obvious without being the son of Shinya 'the master of perception' Hyakuya.

The queen bee sat with her mouth agape as her long, twin pigtails defied gravity on either side of her head. Mika paid her no heed.

But then something Mika hadn't anticipated happened.

The king bee was also staring at Mika with his mouth agape, and for some unknown reason Mika broke his own rule.

Brushing the bangs out of his eyes Mika made direct eye contact with the boy. He was roughly the same size as Mika with jet black hair that looked like it should be wild yet tidy, but was instead awkwardly styled into being tame with copious amounts of gel that he somehow still pulled off. But the reason Mika had looked up at the boy was because of his magnificent, beautiful, emerald green eyes that accompanied a face to rival Mika's own in terms of looks

Those eyes…

Mika had been met with many eyes so far: the falsity of the receptionist, the steely lack of compassion of Miss Sangu, the fun-loving mischief of Crowley, the desperation and sadness of the brunet, the intrigue and excitement of the purple-haired girl, the ''wow'' of the queen bee…

But these eyes…

They said ''Hello. Please save me.'' Mika would never forget that first, brief exchange with the emerald-eyed boy.

The emerald-eyed boy would never forget the words that Mika's eyes spoke back, ''Hello. I will.''

Mika had made it out of the hedgerows past the quad's central fountain had finally lost the attention of the ''cool kids'' back at the fountain; he turned his head and looked over his shoulder just to make sure…

The emerald-eyed boy with jet black hair was the only one left looking straight towards Mika.

The two were locked in a far-off stare as the queen bee and her peons continued to excitedly talk about ''that new guy''.

Mika ceased walking and held the unspoken conversation with the emerald-eyed boy, neither of them breaking contact until the boy in question shot Mika the briefest of smiles. Mika sent one back and turned on his heel for the second time that day, not waiting to gauge the boy's reaction.

 _'For a popular kid he didn't seem too bad…'_

.o0o.

Mika had somehow made it to room E105 without getting lost. Sure, he had a map and directions and everything but, come on, first day of school? That was pretty impressive for a new kid. The second glances and the candid smiles were really beginning to get annoying though.

Mika wanted to see that boy with green eyes smile again. That was a nice smile he mused lightly sighing out loud.

 _'No. Popular kids aren't good news. They're dicks and they're all fake. Most of them anyway. Best steer clear… But he did seem nice, maybe I'll make an exception for him.'_

Mika's feint smile returned again at that thought as he silently made his way towards his next class. History was done and gone with an incredible amount of homework to follow it. The teacher, Miss Juujo, was a fairly strict red head who carried a hell of a lot of passion and pride in her voice and teaching mannerisms. There was no need at all for a thousand-word essay as homework on the first day of term, and, to make things worse for the poor blond boy, it was due in three days! Three days!

Neither Mika's form teacher nor Miss Juujo cared for Mika to introduce himself, they were all action: register then off to lessons! Or, sit down and notes out! This pleased him immensely. Some students had introduced themselves to him and Mika had been perfectly polite back to them but he could sense they had nothing in common and wouldn't be lasting friends.

Mika had made what-he-thought was enough time for the bathroom on his way back to the English department for his next period.

The blond may as well have shot a puppy with the reaction he received. Well… almost… and mainly from students who seemed to gasp as he entered the room as a tall silver-haired teacher was conducting the register.

Long, campy silver-stranded hair fell beyond the man's shoulders to a red bowtie that sat atop a white suit with black sides – Shinya had called Mika camp many times for his love of skinny jeans and tucked-in shirts, but this guy was on another planet!

Mika accepted the chorus of gasps having already realised he was late and shut the door of the classroom softly behind him.

The man's red – 'Red!? Red eyes!?' – Didn't even look up as he raised his left hand, angling his palm up to the roof.

'So.' The man said in a voice that oozed eloquence, one knee bent as he stood.

Mika was a deer in headlights. 'I apologise for being late, I got lost but that's no excuse, it won't happen again.' He hurried out.

'Hmmm.' The man continued to muse with his eyes fixed to the clipboard register in his right hand. He turned slightly to reveal-

Wait, his suit didn't have black sides, that was a fucking cape!

This guy was wearing a fucking cape!

Mika threw everything he had into not dying of laughter then and there. Somehow he maintained his dejected "I'm so sorry Mr Teacher" face.

'Well, I suppose you know your place. You must be Mikaela Hya-' The man cut off as he looked up to lock eyes with Mika.

The man continued to pause, breaking the silence about a moment later.

'My oh my.' He oozed at Mika with an even oozier smile.

'U-uh yes, that's me, Mikaela Hyakuya. I'm very sorry for being late. May I sit down, Sir?' Mika tried his very best to plead that last part with his face and eyes. This was it, Mika was in for his first official, massive telling-off for something, and it was in front of his entire English class and on his first day. This did not bode well.

'Of course, of course, Mikaela… though I shall call you 'Mika' because I think it much more suitable to such…' The man continued to lock eyes with Mika with that odd-but-scarcely-frightening-grin on his face, 'a friendly, polite and well-adjusted man such as yourself…'

Unknown to Mika the entire class was watching speechless as their teacher spoke. One particular member of the class sat at the back of the room, feet on his chair, an easy grin across his face, highly enjoying the show.

'T-thank you, Sir.' Mika responded nodding his head.

'Ah, introductions, Mika!' The man offered his left arm out and practically led Mika to the podium-style desk that sat front and centre of the classroom, by one of those older-man half-hug half-walk things – whatever the hell they were called Mika had no idea. 'Please, stand beside me and we'll acquaint you with your new friends, I'm sure.'

'T-t-thank you, Sir.' Mika replied with shaking arms and numb feet. The man stood behind the podium while he practically placed Mika at his side.

'Now, Mika,' He began looking down at Mika almost affectionately, 'I am Mr. Bathory, but you may call me 'Ferid'', several classmates began murmuring but were immediately shut up with a single finger movement by Ferid Bathory, 'Silence!... Dear Children, I am introducing someone to you all and I will have silence.' He hissed the final 'silence' to the class.

'Yes, Sir-' Mika tried.

'Ah! Mika, please, 'Ferid'.' Ferid ordered kindly.

'Of course, Ferid. Thank you.' Mika retried with the approving smile of Ferid immediately appearing.

'Wonderful! Very good, Mika, very good. Now I believe it only fair in such a big school that you have a guide, and some teachers aren't as kind as I, are they, Dear Children?' Ferid oozed.

'No, Mr. Bathory.' The chorus of students returned, except for the one at the back with his feet up.

'Perfect, Children. So, Mika, my fine young man, I think I'll have you sit next to Crowley at the back where it's nice and quiet.' Ferid gestured to the student with his feet on his desk. Crowley gave an easy wave in response. 'Just as I thought, what a wonderful helper, Crowley, thank you. Yes, Mika you just go and sit beside him please and we'll get started.' Mika could have gagged at the bizarre environment of this classroom.

'But, Mr Bathory! Where will I sit!?' Came the rough, clearly-been-through-puberty voice of a different student with pink hair and glasses.

'That's 'Lord Bathory' to you, Shiho Kimizuki!' Ferid exclaimed with such vehemence that Mika jumped slightly. 'You will come and sit next to Yuuichirou Ichinose!'

'Why? So that Hiragi can copy my answers during tests?' The boy called Kimizuki howled back as he hurriedly picked up his things and began moving desks.

 _'Hiragi!? As in the same family as the headmaster!? Didn't he say 'Ichinose'?'_

The boy never replied so Mika watched as Kimizuki moved to the desk, two away from the window, to find out who the VIP of the room was. Kimizuki sat down and turned his head left to bore holes into the head of the Ichinose/Hiragi in question.

The emerald-eyed boy.

Mika felt himself gulp his throat was so tight. Okay, the boy hadn't been that cute outside had he!?

They were caught in an expressionless stare as Mika was led tenderly to his desk by Ferid, both of their heads turning as Mika walked to maintain the contact. Other students had finally gotten bored and began messing around so no one noticed the intense stare-off occurring, except for silent witnesses: Ferid and Crowley.

Mika was too entranced to hear Ferid and Crowley's brief conversation about Mika's current… exchange.

The emerald-eyed boy… Yuuichirou? That was his name. Yuuichirou Ichinose.

Mika found himself smiling at Yuuichirou somehow in this weird, messed up classroom. Mika also found the emerald-eyed boy smiling back as he kept his head turned towards Mika.

CLAP

'Okay, Dear Children, today we shall all be… picking roles to speak in our play!' A chorus of grumbles occurred throughout the class, Mika could tell from the whole look: the cape, the hair, the eyes, the grandeur of it all… the nickname Ferid had for himself, that this guy loved theatrics.

Mika could play the game. He was taught well. Mika tried his best to look excited and happy by the prospect of reading lines from some crap play. Ferid was visibly rejoicing that he… and Crowley looked so enthused by the idea.

'Yo.' The most laidback voice ever came from Mika's left.

He turned to see the handsome, well-sculpted face of Crowley giving him an easy smile.

'Hey.' Mika returned with a smile… but not the same smile he gave the emerald-eyed boy, no, that was a smile Mika reserved for him. Crowley noticed but kept quiet having been observing the blond since he entered the room.

'New, huh?' The taller boy continued as they barely pretended to listen to Kimizuki's atrocious rendition of some Shakespeare character.

'That obvious, huh?' Mika thought this guy would appreciate more humour than straight answer.

'Kinda, yep.' Crowley chuckled, 'You did get late to Ferid's class, so either you're a poor unfortunate fool or you're the new kid who everyone in the school's been talking.'

Mika sighs slumping down next to Crowley 'I hate being "the new kid"' he groans wanting to slam his head against the desk

'Well, I'd say you're doing pretty well for a new kid around here; you are already one of Ferid's favourites. BY the way, welcome to Nagoya' the man trusts his fist out letting linger a little bit there until the young Hyakuya fist-bumos him back

'NO, NO, NO, Kimizuki! With passion! Look at Shinoa and say it with some damn passion!' Ferid camply roared in the background.

'Yeah, not sure how I got that honour.' Mika whispered.

'Oh he read your transcript file and he lets anyone who he doesn't really have to teach run the whole show. It's great.' Crowley responded.

'Fair enough, I suppose, as look as it keeps me out of detention or whatever I'm fine with that.' Mika replied with a slight chuckle.

'Being in Ferid's posse is the life. Been like this since I started at this school, he gets me and the ladies free coffee whenever, late homework isn't an issue, tons of perks.' Crowley chirped, almost sounding bored. Mika was unsure if he was bored of him or the play. He assumed the latter.

'And how exactly did you get on Ferid's good side? Do you like theatrics?'

'God no!' Crowley chuckles to himself but after a few awkward seconds of silence he sighs 'I mean-… kinda, just don't tell anyone I said that, it's kinda lame'

'Nah, it's fine' The red haired man looks at him sideways with a lingering playful gaze 'So… by 'ladies' you mean those girls I saw you with earlier?' Mika prodded trying to keep up the pleasant enough conversation with his new 'English guide'.

'Ahh so you did see us!' Crowley responded pretty loudly, Mika was worried Ferid would turn on them both.

'So how come he's allowed to talk so damn loudly and I'm stuck reading this awful play!?' Kimizuki howled once again.

'Because you're a terrible actor, now keep reading and say it with passion! Tell Shinoa the emotions inside of you! But make it modern! As if you are dans un grand performance!' Ferid retorted with an attempt at French before bopping Kimizuki lightly on the top of his head with his copy of the play. Mika nearly choked with laughter.

'What the fuck is this school?' Mika questioned quietly to himself.

Crowley just laughed as if this was normal.

'Oh right,' he continued, 'so yeah those girls you saw were Horn, she's the blond one, and Chess, she's the blue-haired one.'

'I see.' Mika stated matter-of-factly.

'Yeah, Horn's a sweetheart she was just saying she thought you were handsome. Chess… is a bit of a perv, sorry about that, she's kinda upfront about these things…' Crowley actually looked apologetic, Mika hadn't expected or even wanted an apology for their comments…

'Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't angry or anything. Compliments are compliments.' Mika replied forcing a small chuckle.

'I DON'T GET WHAT YOU MEAN BY MODERN! LIKE HOW DO I MAKE 'thou'st play'st the gamith of harlotesque' MODERN!?' Kimizuki shrieked with utter annoyance. Ferid was pissed off, the class were in despair and hysterics, just, what was this place Mika mused.

'Cool.' Crowley said nonchalantly, putting his feet back up on his desk and rocking back in his chair. 'Well, you should come join us for lunch or something. We just kinda sit in the dining hall, loads of cool guys and gals come along and say 'hi', Ferid makes an appearance sometimes, it's all fun.' Crowley didn't skip a beat with his invitation.

'Sure, I guess, It's not like anyone else has really made an effort to get to know me…'

'Maybe it's better that way' Crowley shrugs to himself crossing his arms across his chest 'trust me, people might ask you about your past but they don't really care, they just want something to judge you upon'

Well that's just grim. Mika follow his stare only to realize he was looking down at the students performing the play

'Do you care?'

'Nope, not really, doesn't actually matters anyway' he turns to look at him fully 'So, will you come?'

'Sure.' Mika replied casually. Crowley approved of the casual nature of his reply. Everything was so casual with Crowley, it was cool… Mika's existence at that moment had become pure word-vomit. He would have mocked himself if he could have.

'Nice. Hey, you can meet Krul too,' Crowley restarted the conversation, 'you met her yet?'

'Uhhh, nope, not yet.' Mika replied with attempted ease.

'Yeah, she's the best. Total babe.' Crowley came out with.

Mika was confused… were Crowley and Krul dating or was this just another one of his 'girls'?

 _'You'll find out later, keep the responses short and… cool…'_

So many names to remember…

 _'Yuuichirou Ichinose. Remember that one at all costs.'_

'FINE! Shinoa! You are a whore! There! Is that modern enough, Lord Bathory!?' Kimizuki howled causing the entire class except a girl with purple hair to laugh. It was the same girl from outside, she looked royally pissed off. Mika noticed that Yuuichirou wasn't laughing either, he held a completely neutral expression.

 _'Wait, is that his girlfriend or something? Maybe… or maybe they're friends…'_

Mika didn't like the idea that the emerald-eyed boy had a girlfriend… not that he cared! He didn't know the guy! The blond pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, so maybe he did care a little bit, maybe the guy was a bit of a hottie but that didn't matter, he was statistically fucked, roughly ninety percent of males are straight so by those odds Yuuichirou was out of the question… even if he was a bit of a, well, no, a massive bit of a hottie if truth be told. Mika had tangled in liking a straight guy before and it was all one-sided drama and gloomy days filled with needless obsession… nah, Mika could live without that right now.

Ferid was officially sick of life and decided that the rest of class would be spent in silent text analysis work. Except for Crowley and Mika. Instead Ferid walked to the back of the classroom, sat on the edge of the windowsill between Crowley's desk and the window itself and proceeded to quiz the two boys on what their summers had been like, where they went, what they did, and especially on Mika his move from Shinjuku City and how he felt about it all. Mika would have questioned why Ferid cared, but hey, Crowley was beyond cool, and a teacher was being pretty cool, so Mika would be cool – like Crowley.

CLAP

'Dear Children, listen to me now. The bell draws near so I have a homework assignment for you all!' A chorus of grumbles echoed from around the classroom. Kimizuki was literally cursing at the thought. 'Kimizuki, do shut up. Now, everyone, one thousand words on Act One due in for this Friday before we say farewell for the weekend.

' _Doesn't sound too bad, I'll use this chance to make sure I have Ferid on side!'_

'Aeughhh! Mr Bathory-'

'Kimizuki would you shut up for once! It's Mika's first day and I will not tolerate you disrupting his introduction to my essay guidelines!' Ferid hissed in response. 'AND that's 'Lord Ferid' to you, DO NOT forget it!' The dramatic man finished.

Mika received a glare so harsh from Kimizuki that it practically said ''go fuck yourself''.

'What's his deal?' Mika whispered to Crowley, not like Ferid would have punished him even if he had shouted it.

'Ah, he's just an asshole. Short temper, full of himself, you know how those kind of guys at school can be.' Crowley replied shrugging.

'Heh, yeah.' Mika ended their conversation casually.

'Excellent, silence restored. Apologies, Mika, for that interruption, now, the marking criteria is that you must demonstrate a clear understanding of Act One, with relation to the entire play of course; in addition, how is that relation emphasised through literary techniques; and finally,' silence filled the room for Ferid's… specialty… 'finally, I want you to demonstrate that Act One is prevalent to a modern understanding and that by connecting it to the work as a whole we can understand the clear message left to us by such a great mind… that message is up to you to decipher… and as always, I shall send your responses off to the land of intellectual forte to have them judged for the potential genius inside of you! Now, good day, Dear Children!' Ferid whisked himself from the room so quickly he seemed almost to have vanished.

The entire class were busy scratching their heads and collectively trying to understand what the hell the last part of that marking criteria had referred to. There were a lot of ''god damn bastard''s and ''fucking dick head''s going around with reference to Ferid at that moment in time, mostly from Kimizuki.

Mika and Crowley gathered their things and left the room at an easy pace.

'You got that last bit, right?' Crowley asked as the two walked slowly down the corridor towards the science departments.

'Heh, straight away, just take a stab at what some intellectual says in a book or online and hope that's the opinion he adheres to. Maybe throw in a couple of criticisms or counters to the arguments to'. Mika smiled as he answered, at peace in the world of books and essays once more.

'You catch on quick, Mika. Say, what lesson you got now?' Crowley gave Mika a small, handsome smile as he looked down at the blond.

'Mmm, Chemistry, what about you?' Mika replied breezily.

'Biology, so next left's mine, you keep heading straight on. I'll catch you at lunch?' Crowley queried.

'Sounds good.' Mika chirped back as the two parted ways with Crowley giving his accustomed easy wave as he rounded the corner.

.o0o.

Chemistry had passed uneventfully to Mika's partial relief… and partial despair. Was it strange that he missed the absurd reality that was Ferid's classroom? Surely he just enjoyed English and Crowley was a nice guy, right? Or was Mika genuinely upset because Chemistry had been a normal lesson, one he was accustomed to back in Shinjuku, and right now he wanted a little bit of an edge… a bit of craziness to be a small part of in some way?

Whatever the case, Mika stood by the entrance to the lunch hall waiting for Crowley. The blond had had several offers of ''hey, Cutie, wanna come join us?'' from various groups of students but he had declined them immediately though with his accustomed polite manner.

That reminded him… what about that crying brunet from earlier… Mika hadn't seen him yet, was he okay?

Mika shook his head. Why did he care? Just that morning he had wanted one friend, just one, and Crowley seemed to fit the bill… but the emerald-eyed boy… and Ferid's class… was there more to being at Nagoya High than just ''make one friend and be done''?

Caught up in his musings, a smile gracing his face, Mika felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Hi!' Mika looked towards his left shoulder to find the girl with purple hair from this morning and English standing with a gigantic smile spread across her face, perfect white teeth on display. Brown orbs alight with mischief and a school blouse that was just a button too undone immediately set this girl apart as some sort of troublemaker in Mika's eyes.

'Oh, hey,' Mika smiled at her, 'you were in my English class earlier, right?' He politely asked.

The girl gasped, 'so you remember me! Aha! I knew you had seen me in there!' She was doing mini jumps clapping her hands, Mika would have sweat-dropped if he was an anime character, he couldn't even remember her name… but wait…!

'Yeah! That angry guy called you a whore.' Mika chuckled a little as he remembered the insanity of that lesson.

This time the girl would have sweat-dropped if she was an anime character, but she tried to recover, 'yes… Kimizuki's a real dick at times! But nonetheless! Must be nice being one of Ferid's favourites, huh?' She winked and nudged Mika's left arm with her elbow.

'Actually that class has made me really re-think my whole approach to moving schools and stuff, it made me realise I need to enjoy the insanity of it a bit.' Mika smiled as opened up to the girl.

The girl was dancing on the inside at this revelation.

'Oh, by the way-' Mika was about to ask about the boy with emerald-green eyes when he was cut off.

'Oh, sorry, here comes my nephew! You HAVE to meet him!' The girl shouted gleefully.

' _Nephew!?'_

Mika turned to face the same direction as the girl and the duo were joined by a certain boy with emerald-green eyes. The blond couldn't restrain the tinge of his cheeks as he smiled like an idiot at the boy who up till now he had admired from afar but was now a metre away from him at best.

The emerald-eyed boy was smiling equally as brightly, if not more, and… was that a slight tinge on his cheeks as well? Mika couldn't quite tell, it was a warm day in fairness…

'Hi! Yuuichirou Ichinose, nice to meet you!' The boy excitedly extended his hand towards Mika.

Mika extended his own and shook the boy's hand firmly… the contact lasted longer than it should have. 'Mikaela Hyakuya, but you can call me 'Mika'.' The blond returned, both boys still smiling as the girl stood looking rather left out. Yuuichirou's smile couldn't stop growing as the contact lingered.

Adrenaline had never surged so hard through Mika's body as his heart pounded like a hammer.

Those eyes…


End file.
